I'll Have to Think About It
by DestinyLoveHope
Summary: His grandparents had an arranged marraige, his parents had an arranged marraige, so he wants an arranged marraige. Sonny on the other hand wants a love marraige. What will happen between the two when they meet. Read to find out. 2nd fanfic. Plse read. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I was watching the Hindi movie called Kyun Ho Gaya Na.. and absolutely loved it (I really recommend you watch it) so I thought I would write a story kind of like it. It will be along the same lines as the movie but I will change/add/remove some parts. Also I am very sorry for not updating on my other story in a while. I have just been so busy but I will try and get it out by this weekend. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or the movie Kyun Ho Gaya Na. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1**

It was the afternoon around 12:00 at the Florida airport. People were swarming, walking different ways trying to get back to their home. Closely you will see a boy about 28 with perfect windswept blond hair walking through the crowd. He had to get back to L.A to his parents house before 6 this evening otherwise he would be in big trouble. Don't understand? Well let me fill you in. He is actually supposed to be in L.A right now living with his dad but he came to Florida to take part in a car race even though his mother had strictly forbidden him to. But since his mother had gone to attend a friends child's wedding in Canada he thought it was the perfect opportunity. Of course his dad knew, in fact he was the one who called him this morning letting him know that his mother was coming back today and he had to be back.

Flashback

Ring..Ring..

"Ughh...Hello?" said a blond boy who was so rudely woken up by the phone.

"Hey Son."

"Dad? Why are you calling me at...11:00a.m in the morning and interrupting my sleep."

"Because your mother is coming home today evening at 6 and I just thought you would like to know."

"Mom's what! I thought she wasn't coming for another 2 days."

"Well she is coming early, so you better get up, catch a flight and get your butt here in L.A"

"Okay, I'm getting up, I'll get the earliest flight I can get. See you then, bye."

By the time anyone could process what was going on he was up and running out the door towards his car.

End of Flashback

So that folks is why Chad Dylan Cooper is at the airport and is frantically trying to get the earliest flight possible to get home.

XXXXX

Sonny Monroe was sitting at home on the blue carpeted floor going though her luggage to make sure she has got everything she needed for her trip. Well, it wasn't really a trip per se; it was more of an educational experience. You see she was going to L.A to go to school. Granted she did finish university and they have good schools here in Florida but the school in L.A has a phenomenal program of a course that she is just dying to go to, so she is.

"Sonny, do you have everything you need?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom," replied Sonny for the umpteenth time.

"No, you forgot something."

"What?" Asked a very confused Sonny. She was sure she had packed everything.

"Here." Her mother handed her a white envelope.

"Oh no. Not again!"

Sonny knew exactly what the white envelope was. It was a marriage proposal... well not exactly. Well you see Sonny's mom has been trying to get Sonny to look at pictures with brief descriptions of multiple boys out of which Sonny may choose who she thinks she wants to marry. Sonny at the age of 27 was not getting any younger so her mom had been pestering her about it for quite a while now. But the problem was Sonny does not and may I repeat not want an arranged marriage, she wants a love marriage. You know the kind where to people meet, they fall in love, and they live a happily ever after.

"Come on, just look at it once." Connie Monroe told her stubborn child.

"No mom, you know how I feel about arranged marriage. Anyways I got to go to the airport now if I want to make my flight."

"Don't forget your staying at one of my old friend's house so they will be picking you up at the airport."

"Yea I remember mom."

"Remember to feel at home there. No reason to be shy, they are nice people."

"I know mom, thanks. Oh and let Charlie uncle that I am very mad at him for not coming and saying bye."

"Will do."

"Okay bye mom. Love you."

"Bye sweetheart. Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny Monroe rushed through the airport doors and felt a sudden rush of cold air hit her on the way in. She frantically went over to check in and got her boarding pass to her flight to Florida. The airport was packed with people way more than she anticipated. Don't get me wrong she has been to an airport before but today it was particularly packed with people. All over the airport people were pushing and shoving. It took her 15 minutes just to get past the people and into the security check. After waiting in the ridiculously long line for the security check she was finally done. Sonny then made her way towards her waiting area to do the obvious, which was to wait for her flight to arrive. As she was walking towards the area she bumped into a blond haired boy thus causing her to fall over in the process. She was about to apologize but as quickly as he was there he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chad had finally gotten his ticket, gone through security check and was now sitting in the waiting area. There was an old man beside him who was reading a newspaper.

"Umm..excuse me," Chad asked the man.

"Yes?" The man replied.

"Do you mind watching my stuff while I quickly run to the bathroom?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks a lot. Remember to watch my stuff."

The old man simply nodded.

Chad then took off running towards the bathroom. Why, you ask. Well let's just say that Chad has been holding it in since his dad called this morning. As he ran at wind speed he bumped into a brunette haired girl knocking her to the ground. He normally would have apologised but he _really_ had to go.

XXXXXXX

Little did both Chad and Sonny know that would only be their first of many encounters.

**There you go, chapter 1. Let me know what you think of it. I promise that as the story goes it gets better. This one was more of an intro chapter. **

**Love it, Hate it, Review! **

**P.S. Also let me know what your favourite movie is (I'm curious). I actually don't have one but I loved the movies Titanic, Cinderella Story, Inception. I do like a lot more movies but those are just a few. Anyways let me know by reviewing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I actually had most of it already written out but I had a bit of trouble writing the end. Also I did take some lines straight out of the movie. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or the movie Kyun Ho Gaya Na. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 2**

"Would all passengers in the waiting area in gate 19 going to L.A please make your way to the boarding area now."

Chad Dylan Cooper ran as fast as he could towards gate 19. If he didn't get there in time he would miss his flight, he wouldn't get home in time, his mom would find out about the race and then he would...no he didn't even want to think about what would happen. He skidded to a stop when he reached gate 19. He walked to the place where he saw the old man watching his bag but no instead he saw empty seats. EMPTY! Chad started to panic. Everything was in that bag, his clothes, his phone, his iPod, his wallet, and more importantly his boarding pass. The stressed blond boy started to ask people if they saw the man watching his bag.

"Hello, did you see an old man sitting here reading a newspaper with a bag next to him?"

"Umm... no, sorry."

This answer same thing happened for about 15 minutes with everyone giving the same answer as the first.

"Hello, did you see an old man sitting here reading a newspaper with a bag next to him?" Chad asked yet another person. He was really starting to lose hope.

"Hmm... was he sort of short with a bit of a beard?"

"Yea, yea that's him," said a suddenly excited Chad. He was actually starting to think he might find the guy.

"Well I saw him get up, take the bag with him and leave. I don't know much more than that sorry."

"That's alright, thanks."

Chad had now officially lost all hope. He had no way to get home. Upset, Chad flopped down on the seat where the old man who stole his bag was seated. He laid his head back of the seat and there above him was a sign. What did that sign say you ask? It said, "Watch out for thieves and pickpockets." "Great. You tell me now!" Yelled a beyond frustrated Chad and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, it did. A man was pushing the cart full of food and drinks and was proceeding towards the boarding area of the plane. The plane having forgotten to store the food and drinks got delayed a bit. So the reason they are doing it now after all the passengers have boarded is so they don't have to try and get those huge carts in the plane while worrying about hurting one of the passengers. So as the man was pushing down the cart one of the items dropped and he bent down to pick it up. After he picked it up and placed it back into one of the lower compartments he proceeded to continue to push the cart when BAM! He hit right into a person spilling all the contents of the cart on him ruining the person's clothes. That person was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Ouf." Said Chad who was currently on the ground covered in food.

"Omg. I am so sorry," the man said apologetically.

"Sorry? You think sorry will fix this!"

"You can always change your clothes sir."

"Change? I wish. My bag and boarding pass got stolen! How the heck am I going to change more or less go home in L.A!"

"Well..."

XXXXXXXX

"Hello sir, would you like anything to drink?" Chad asked in a relatively polite tone.

"No thanks, I'm good," replied the man.

Now your probably wondering how Chad ended up as a flight attendant uniform and all. Well you see the man who spilt the food on him felt really bad for Chad and decided to help him. So he lent him one of the flight attendant suits and his name tag so he could go on the plane and reach L.A. Once he reaches there he can remove the man tag, buy some normal clothes in an airport shop in L.A, change, and then head home without a trace of either of them being caught. So here he was serving drinks. Don't you just love his luck (note sarcasm).

""Hello sir, would you like anything to drink?"

"Hey, just don't disturb him. He is really stressed right now," said a man who was sitting on one of the seats beside the 'stressed' man. On the other side of the 'stressed' man, closer to the aisle was a girl. She looked about a year or 2 younger than Chad; she had brown hair, and was reading a book. The book was some love story from what he could tell. It was called The Last Song (A/N: Just a random book :P).

"Why so stressed dude? Chad asked ignoring the previous comment from the guy who seemed to be working for the 'stressed' man.

"Our director here can't think of a love scene where the guy confesses his love for the girl and we have filming in like 2 days!" The guy beside the 'stressed' man replied.

"That's all!" Exclaimed Chad. He couldn't believe that they were so stressed for that.

"What do you mean that's all! I have been trying to think of one forever and came up with nothing and you say that's all!" The director had finally spoken and he was angry. He was angry that he had been trying so hard to think of a love scene and this flight attended had the nerve to tell him "that's all!"

"Well, it really isn't that hard, listen. The hero... wait, what is the hero's name?"

"Jake," said the director.

"Okay so Jake gets in the car, revs the engine drives off...at full speed swift like the wind... his face determined like a warrior on to war... man with a mission. The car stops at... wait again, what was the girl's name?"

"Sophie."

"So, the car stops in front of Sophie's house. Jake gets out. Shuts the doors. Step, step, step...he strides to the gate. In the dead of the night...a solitary guard standing by the gate. Jake lets the guard know he is here to see Sophie. Jake approaches Sophie...and stares into her eyes completely mesmerized. Sophie looks away but Jake persists. With his gaze fixed on hers..."

At this point Chad is now staring into the brunette's chocolate eyes whose eyes are looking straight back at him.

"With his gaze fixed on hers, he says, 'what good is marriage without love? You used to say, how can anyone spend their life with a total stranger? I agree. I also want to spend the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams. And I have found her.' Sophie starts to turn her head but Jake continues. 'Don't you at least want to know who she is? Yes, I feel that I understand you... I feel that I know who you are. You are the one for me. I love you.'"

As Chad was saying the love scene Chad and the brunette's faces started to subconsciously move closer together.

"Unbelievable!" The director yelled. "That was fantastic."

Chad noticing how close he was to the brunette pulled away. The brunette on the other hand seemed slightly fazed.

"Pshh... yea I know but thanks anyways," said Chad.

The director desperate to know what happened next asked Chad to continue.

"What happened next?"

Chad knowing it was coming smoothly replied, "if I do your job, who will do mine?" With that he winked and turned to proceed to move forward with his drink cart.

"Wait," the director called.

"Yea," said Chad turning to face the director.

"What's your name?"

Chad chuckled. "My name is Ch..." He stopped himself before going any further. "... Marc Dalley." If people knew that him and Marc switched they would be in huge trouble.

"Oh, well thanks a lot Marc," said the now grateful director.

"No problem." With that Chad continued to push his cart asking people if they would like anything to drink.

XXXXXXXX

Chad Dylan Copper rushed into his house and put his bags away just in time to see the door reopen. Chad's dad bashfully walked in and smiled at his son. Chad's dad was relatively tall and very handsome for a middle aged man. He was wearing regular black pants, a dark blue t-shirt, and nike sneakers. He had blond hair that was darker than Chad's and had charming coffee brown eyes. Even though Chad's dad loved to have fun, he has this air of authority, which shows that he can be serious when he wants to. Now, Chad and his dad have a very strange relationship. They like to think of life like a game, whoever gets the person in trouble the most wins. Except in this game there is no ending, it is like a game of ping pong. The ball just goes back and forth with no one giving in letting the other win. Chad's dad went up and hugged his son while Chad hugged him back.

"Hey son."

"Hey dad. Where's mom?"

"Oh outside, she is just coming."

Just as Chad's dad finished that sentence the door reopened revealing Chad's mom. Chad's mom was a beautiful woman. She was extremely fair with flawless skin. To add to it her almost bleach blond hair was cascading perfectly around her face making it seem like she was glowing. But the most captivating feature about her is her eyes. Her eyes were a dark blue (unlike a light sea blue like Chad's) that seemed to captivate you.

"Chaddy!" Chad's mom ran up to him and gave her baby a big hug.

Chad chuckled. "Hey mom," said Chad while hugging her back.

As much as he hates to admit it Chad was a huge momma's boy. He couldn't stand seeing his mom sad so he just tries to never upset her and make her happy. If he does do something that upsets her, he makes sure to make amends. Just as him and his mom pulled away, a gorgeous brunette walks in.

"Marc. What are you doing here?" Exclaims a bewildered girl.

Chad who is standing behind his mom is meanwhile gesturing the girl to stop talking.

"Marc? Who is Marc?" Chad's mother says as she turns around to face her son.

"Marc? Never heard of him. Excuse me girl, there is no Marc here. Mom, I think the girl has gone a little mad," Chad replies.

"I think you have gone mad. You went to the race didn't you?"

"Umm... I wasn't going to but dad on the other hand told me too. He said since you were gone he wanted the whole house to himself so he kicked me out."

"Hey!" Chad's dad exclaimed. "I did no such thing. He is lying."

"You let him go so this is your fault too," replied a slightly angry Chad's mom.

"You see honey, he told me you gave him permission so I let him go."

Chad took this opportunity to say, "No! I did no such thing."

"You know what your both in trouble. Chad I specifically told you not to go. You know how these rallies make me feel and you..." Chad's mom was now facing Chad's dad. "..you let him go despite me forbidding him," and with that Chad's mom stomped off to her and Mr. Cooper's room and closed the door. Chad's dad not wanting to sleep in the garden or couch tonight ran hurriedly after her.

"Great. See what you did? You turned a happy family into a soap opera. Happy?"Chad exclaimed.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I didn't know it will be such a big problem. But I didn't do it on purpose." The brunette was truly sorry but she honestly didn't know that just by saying what she said she would cause a fight within the family.

"Yea, yea, I know but knowingly or not it is still your fault. Now poor dad will have to sleep in the garden."

The brunette lightly smiled. "I..I'm sorry."

Chad waves his hand dismissively. "Okay, okay, it's fine now."

Sonny fully smiled now while stretching out her hand in a friendly gesture and said, "Hi, I'm Sonny."

"After all that's happened...?" Chad exclaimed while stretching his hand to meet hers. Just as his hand was about to meet hers in the friendly gesture he took his hand and ran it smoothly along his hair. "...I'll have to think about it," and with that Chad walks away a smile playing on his face.

**OMG! I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written. I know I didn't give names to Chad's dad and mom. I thought I would bring that in later. If you have any suggestions for their names let me know. Sorry for any grammar errors. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. **

**To get to know my reviewers more, what is your favourite colour? Let me know in a review. **

**Maria**


End file.
